


This Ain't Lady Penelope XXX

by 123z



Series: Thunderbirds ( tv 1965 ) [1]
Category: Thunderbirds (TV 1965)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Lady Penelope seduces Scott Tracy





	1. Chapter 1

Scott Tracy arrived at Creighton-Ward Manor right on time.  
He drove up to the main entrance of the stately home and parked his vintage red Corvette next to the six wheeled pink Rolls Royce car.

The eldest of the Tracy brother, who together formed the famed International Rescue team of do gooders.  
He was in fact the pilot of Thunderbird One, a fantastic piece of machinery, but today he had travelled from his Pacific Island home to the English countryside as a guest of wealthy aristocrat and socialite, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.

As he was ushered into the library by her trusted Butler/Chauffer, Parker, he saw his host sitting at an antique table drinking tea from a bone china cup.

"Scott, welcome my dear, simply maaahvelous to see you."

Having been raised in the USA he found her plummy Rodean accent slightly amusing, yet charming.  
The strawberry blonde stood up to greet him, her back ramrod straight, another trait he thought she must have learned at the exclusive school for girls, poise and grace.

The stylish woman stood close to near on six feet tall in her high heels, and dressed in a long sleeved two piece trouser suit.  
The jacket of which had three large buttons down the front that just about held her ample 34DD breasts in check.  
The silk fabric lifted up from the form fitting trousers and gave her a cameltoe which did not fail to catch the young mans eye.  
Her cute bum cleaved into two perfectly rounded cheeks behind her narrow back.

"Would you care to take some tea?" She asked and motioned him to sit.

He nodded, despite hating England's favourite beverage and sat opposite her, looking into her soft blue eyes.  
She crossed her slender, long legs and poured him a cup from the gold teapot.

"I'm so glad you could make it, I seldom get company this time of the year, and now I have been helping your father I've been rather busy."

She referred to Jeff Tracy, patriarch of the organisation he had created, and for whom she acted as special agent whenever needed.  
Truth be told she found the job thrilling in her humdrum life of fashion shows, art gallery events and fundraising parties.

"Happy to be here, my Lady."

He watched as she brushed a stray lock of flaxen hair from her pretty face and he noted her elegant neck with the pearl necklace.

"Please, call me Penny." Her bright smile showed fine white teeth.

She hadn't really given Scott much attention in the past, his father had been her closest friend despite being nearly twice her age.  
Now she lingered on the young mans piercing eyes and square jaw, dimpled at the chin.  
He was obviously a regular at the gym and he filled his casual suit well.

After some small talk Penelope offered to give him the grand tour of the Georgian house, and he followed her around the large rooms as she pointed out various paintings and sculpture.  
All the while Scott could not tear his eyes off her sexy figure, her hips swayed as she walked and her gorgeous buttocks rose and fell in turn under the silk trousers.

He could feel his cock stir and begin to stiffen, and he wondered if his host was aware of his obvious arousal.

"And here we are, the master bedroom. Do you like it?"

The young American looked around at the spacious room and the big four poster bed with the satin sheets.  
He nodded and blushed as the tall woman drew near and placed a delicate hand on his left shoulder.  
She licked her fire truck red lips and locked eyes with him, her expensive perfume was intoxicating.

"Oh, Scott, you don't know how borrrred I am in this big house all alone."

Being slightly taller than her she had to go on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on his mouth.  
He returned the kiss and they hugged each other tight as they engaged in a long embrace.  
Her fingers took him by surprise when she started to unbutton his shirt.

"My Lady...Penny...wha...?" He stepped back, his shirt open to reveal his muscular physique.

She shushed him with a wagging finger as she frantically ripped open his shirt and felt his solid chest.  
Both shirt and jacket were unceremoniously dragged down from his arms and the ravenous blonde pressed herself to him.  
The bulge down his left trouser leg felt big and pushy at her thigh.

"Is that Thunderbird One? Or are you just pleased to see me?"

She giggled and held his stiff bar through the material in her fist.

Now he grabbed her peach of an ass in his hands and kissed her hard.  
Penny purred in his mouth and raked her long nails across his bared stomach and abs as their slithering tongues searched for each others.

Scott was the first to break and he took a step back and dropped both trousers and underpants to his shoes.  
His rigid erection sprang out and up from his trimmed groin.  
Impressed by the young mans thick and stiff organ, Penny nodded in approval as she removed her own jacket.

"Why, Scott, I simply had NO idea!" 

She indicated his proud member that jutted out at her like a steel rod.  
As her outfit fell from her shoulders, her natural and pendulous boobs flopped out on her chest like ripe cantaloupes. 

"Why, Penny, I simply had NO idea!" 

He weighed her massive tits in both hands, his eyes wide.  
She grinned like a Cheshire cat as he pawed and fondled them, as she held his big cock and stroked it.  
His arm snaked around her small waist and he pulled her to him, mashing his chest onto her soft boobs.

Penny reached behind her and unzipped her trousers and peeled them off her toned thighs all the way to her heels.  
Then she bent at the waist and slipped off her lace panties with two thumbs in the waistband, and kicked them away.  
She stood tall and straight with one hand on her hip, her head cocked to one side.

Scott was astounded to see Lady Penelope totally naked before him.#  
She had a stunning figure, enormous boobs, long supple legs and a neatly trimmed Mound of Venus.  
Her golden pubes seemed almost transparent between her parted thighs, and the dark haired man could easily make out her puffy outer lips.

Excited, he pumped his twitching hard on in his right fist as she looked at him with a satisfied smile.  
She turned her back to him and made sure he got a good look at her perfect rump.  
With a wiggle and a shake of her hips she went to the large four poster and rolled onto her back and spread her legs out, her long tresses on the satin sheets.

The heel of her left shoe dug into the mattress and offered him a wonderful view of her pink insides.  
He chuckled to himself, aware that pink was her favourite colour.

"Scott, dahhhling, be a treasure and lick my pussy, it's been so long since I had a man in bed."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's heart beat in his chest as she teased her soft petals between her upper thighs.  
He came to her and leaned in to kiss her rounded belly, then he parted her legs wide and nuzzled the sensitive inner thighs just about an inch from her steamy cunt.  
The aristocratic beauty quivered and moaned with approval as he buried his face into her snatch, then when he gripped her ass and tongued her moist slit she cried out.

"Yes, my darling, very nice, sooo divine."

Lady Penelope took hold of his head and pushed him to her harder, and a deep groan escaped her lips.  
The young American lapped at her outer lips, swirling round and round, fingers deeply dug into the flesh of her shapely legs.  
She brought her legs up and over his shoulders and he felt her five inch heels dig in.

His left hand found her clitoris under the tiny hood and he flicked at it from side to side, then up and down, with his deft tongue.  
The stunning woman tensed and pushed her hips up as her orgasm washed over her, sending her love juices into his face.

"My word! You have a natural talent my dear Scott."

He climbed up her sexy body and settled his weight on her so he could lick her bullet hard nipples.  
Moving from one to the other in quick succession she laid back and let the man enjoy himself.  
As he looked up he saw her half lidded eyes, the long lashes fluttering, her flushed cheeks.

Her long legs were as wide apart as they could go, and she yearned to be fucked.

"Scott, my angel, would you be so kind as to give me that lahhhvely big cock of yours." 

Penny got up and walked over to her nightstand and took out her expensive, and exclusive lubricant, and took it to the bed.  
Scott watched in silence as she parted her labia and applied the lube up inside her pussy.  
She lifted her left leg and planted her heel on the bed beside him and with her middle digit inside up to the knuckle and frigged herself.

"Are you ready?"

"F.A.B." He replied using the International Rescue call sign.

"F.A.B.?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, you're Fucking Awesome Baby."

She laughed at his childish joke and put her left high heel on the thick carpet beside his right thigh, then she arched her right over him so she was poised above his erect pole.  
Scott brought his stiff cock up to her waiting twat and she dropped herself onto the huge head.  
It took three attempts to impale herself on the big crown, despite her extra lube, but finally she sank down with all her weight and he was in.

"My word!" Penny sighed as she adjusted to his fat girth.

The sophisticated blonde leaned forward and raked her scarlet nails along his belly and took in more of his thick shaft.  
Scott hissed through gritted teeth and gripped her thighs tightly.  
Her long hair fell across his body as she began to rise and fall in a slow pace.  
He gazed at her cunt as it devoured his rock hard prick and reached out to her great bosom.

"This...is...so...delicious," she muttered as she clamped her pussy muscles around him. "I just larrrve your cock, dahhhling!"

Scott Tracy could not believe he was fucking Lady Penelope, he never dreamed he would ever be in her bed, yet here he was being seduced by the wealthy bif titted stunner.  
He started to move his hips and met her every down stroke with a strong thrust up that caused his rod to enter her even deeper.  
Her rump slapped on him as they stepped up the pace and her thighs pressed on his as she felt her second climax.

"AAAAHH, GOODNESS!"

Penny purred and shivered as her orgasm rushed through her body, and Scott felt his balls become wet as her pussy seeped out over him.  
With a heaving breast she disengaged and turned around onto her hands and knees, raising her butt in an invitation for him to fuck her doggy.  
Scott reared up and poked two fingers into her drenched hole, then angled his cock right at her opening, spearing her in one quick move.  
She moaned in sheer ecstasy as he fucked her fast, his pelvis smacked at her from behind.

"Give it to me Scott, fuck me like a whore!"

The pilot of Thunderbird One gripped her by the waist and rammed her even faster, his strong pushes sent her forwards to the headboard of the four poster.  
Her head dipped and her pendulous boobs hung heavily under her body.

"DON'T STOP!" Yelled the stylish woman. "FUCK!" 

He was still quite shocked to hear her use bad language, she seemed so classy and well mannered.  
Now in bed she was an insatiable slut, just another woman who needed to satisfy her sexual urges.  
She began to wilt and his strong arms held her up as he continued to bury his rigid prick up her cunt.  
Her fluids ran down her pale thighs and her immaculate hair became more and more dishevelled as she whimpered like a little girl.

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME," she demanded as he leant on top of her and pressed her soft body flat on the sheets.

He planted both hands beside her as he pounded her mercilessly, the feel of her skin on his felt wonderful as he hammered her over and over.  
Then he surprised her and flipped her over and settled between her open thighs and stuck it to her once more.

Penny wrapped her arms and legs around his sturdy torso and ran her fingers all over his hard muscles as he plowed into her steadily.  
Her big boobs mashed against his chest and his sweat dripped on her delectable frame.  
In the low lit bedroom she seemed to glow.

Their mouths met again in a wet sloppy kiss.  
Then she screamed with sheer lust as her body was wracked by her third intense orgasm.

Scott now felt the familiar tingling sensation that signalled his end and his strokes became shorter and shallower.   
Then he roared and flooded the blonde beauty with his cum.  
Penny clamped her legs to him like a vice and sobbed on his shoulder with the shattering end of their superb fuck.

She raised herself up so that her big boobs flopped either side of her ribcage, and she looked at the young man as he fell back.  
His cock dribbled on his thigh, still rock hard.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Lady Penelope reached out to the nightstand and picked up her antique telephone.

"Parker?" She panted as she spoke into the receiver. "Cancel my dinner engagement tonight, I feel a slight stiffness coming on."

She turned back to the young stud in her bed, his steel rod still upright in his pumping fist.

END


End file.
